


Legends

by ChaosWriting



Series: Of Monsters and Gems (And Humans) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gems meet the legendary monsters.</p><p>The monsters meet the legendary 'Crystal Gems'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

'Why are we climbing the mountain?' Steven asks her. Garnet carefully thinks about her words.  
  
'To make new friends.' She replies eventually.  
  
'Garnet, I don't think we need to hurry so much.' Pearl complains like, everyone she struggles to keep up with Garnet.  
  
'Yeah, Garnet, why the rush?' Amethysts voice sounds through the air.  
  
'I don't want to be late.' They make their way up in four hours, Steven isn't that fast and Pearl doesn't usually walk this far. They make a few stops. Garnet notices a few shifts in the timeline. Three or so. She'll have to ask the child about it.  
  
She sits down in front of the cave. 'Let's wait here.'  
  
'Could you explain what we're doing here?' Amethyst seems bored and she clearly needs some answers. Garnet smiles.  
  
'Long ago, three races lived on earth...' She starts, Pearl seems to know where she's going with this.   
  
'...Humans, Gems and Monsters. The Gems hid, plotting and planning how to beat the other races, so they could make the earth into a new gem colony. Finally they decided on a plan: They would turn the humans against the monsters, starting a war. Homeworld made one mistake, one they rarely admit.' Garnet knows this is what happened. Sapphire had read the reports. It doesn't make it hurt any less. 'They believed the monsters would kill the humans. They didn't. Monsters lost the war and none of the humans died. The gems used their magic to seal the monsters underground, since the humans couldn’t do it themselves. That's why the humans didn't expect an attack. They trusted the gems.'  
  
No one questions what she says. It's good to have people trust you. 'So, while the humans celebrated the gems attacked.'  
  
'Humans were at war with gems for a long time, they couldn't hold on much longer. And then the rebellion-'  
  
'Pearl and mom, right?' Garnet nods at Steven, she doesn't mind the interruption. She's even glad she got shaken out of her dark thoughts. 'The monsters were forgotten, until...'  
  
She turns and looks at the entrance if the cave, laughter and chatter bouncing against the walls. '...Now.'  
  
Frisk is the first one to come out of the cave. Their eyes fall upon Garnet the second they exit the cavern. They stare for a few moments and run back into the cave. For a moment Garnet fears another reset, but then, a few seconds later they come back, dragging along Toriel. The others follow in tow.  
  
Steven looks at Garnet, as if asking for permission. Garnet nods.  
  
'Hey! I'm Steven!' He rushes towards the group. Amethyst follows after him.

'Yo, Steven! Wait up, man!' Amethyst runs right behind him. 'I want to meet 'em too!'

'Garnet?' Pearl looks up at Garnet with a questioning look. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?' She looks at Garnet with that look, the one where she misses Rose and needs her advice. 'Not that I doubt you, it's just...'

'It's fine, Pearl.' She prevents Pearl from ranting on. 'Let's go meet them.'

 Garnet is not sure what to think of the way the monsters react, they seem hesitant to interact with Steven, until Frisk says something to them. Garnet can't hear what, but she can see how Pearl introduces herself to Asgore, and begins to explain the rebellion. 

Amethyst seems to have a fun time with Papyrus and Undyne, while Frisk and Steven run around and play under Toriels careful eye.

 

She isn't tense until she sees the way Sans looks at them. Distrusting, suspicious, reading to fight, even with his relaxed posture. So she does what seems like the best option. She walks over and sticks out her hand.

'Garnet.' He stares at her hand and then at her face. He seems bored, but the air is tense. 

'...sans.' He doesn't shake her hand, however, he does ask something that makes her smile. 'so... have we met before? nothing special, you just seem familiar.'

A quick glance into the future reveals the best answer to give, at least for now. 'Not in this timeline. We can talk about this later.'


End file.
